Save the Sun12
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22 and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun11. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's Note #3: The character Alabaster Torrington belongs to Haley Riordan, son of Rick Riordan. ---- This is our final chapter, and overall, our most devastating, in my opinion. I choose not to spoil what happens, but honestly, you should have some viewers' discretion. Not a lot, just some. Thank you all. We have loved narrating this story, and the three of us we'll cherish it for the rest of our lives. After this, Alabaster will be narrating the epilogue, and Liam and I are going back home. We hope you've enjoyed this. If you haven't, that's cool as well. We just wanted to tell you this story as it is. Thanks again, Demi Sanders, Liam Blanchard, and Alabaster Torrington. ---- At that present moment, I was so close to being dead. My hair was black, my eyes were white, I'd lost everything except for my mind. I can barely remember this moment, so that's why it's so blurry, in terms of description. But here we go: Nyx stared down at us, a victorius smile upon his face. I'm guessing Liam and Alabaster still had the adorablem, because they still looked normal. I don't remember how Nyx did it, but he called upon my mom. I hadn't seen her in so long, but it was clear she was no more. Her hair and mine were identical, and when she saw me, she said nothing. She didn't need to. She had become Nyx's slave. And '''that' is the thing that broke me.'' Nyx took advantage of that. '' '' The memory is blurry, but I saw blue and purple, and suddenly, I was floating upon a tornado. '' ''But it wasn't any tornado. It was midnight blue, and had all of the stars of the galaxy. I somehow had a grasp on it, but I knew if I fell, I'd perish. I looked below me, and saw Alabaster and Liam take on Nyx himself. Liam summoned vines around Nyx's legs, Alabaster summoned a force field that protected him and Liam from Nyx's power. How long did I watch them fight? I lost track. Everything was messed up, since I saw my mother. But then, things went downhill. Way downhill. Alabaster and Liam's adorablem...wore off. Yep. The one thing that was allowing to resist Nyx's hypnosis, was gone. In an instant, they were his. Their eyes turned white in seconds, and their hair black. They stopped fighting Nyx, and stood still. Nyx smiled at me, in triumph. It was clear what he was saying, even though I can't remember it at all. He'd won. Everyone and everthing I loved, was gone. And I wasn't just saying that. My father didn't care at all about my well-being. Kyle and Mickey abandoned me for someone else. Alabaster and Liam were Nyx's forever. All hope as I knew it, was truly lost. There was really no point in being alive anymore. So you what I did? I let go of my grasp on the twister. I plummented into the pit of it. And I died. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories